


What a Way to Learn

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angel Pair Week 2016, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Arthur wants to be a teacher, though why did he have to be an assistant for this bubbly idiot





	

Arthur steps into the small classroom and sighs softly. He takes off his hat and sets it on the small desk that is for him. Why he was given an Italian class to be the teacher aid for, he’d never know, but he needs the in class experience and this was the only person they could find for him. 

Arthur is early, since he assumed the teacher would be as well, but he was wrong. Feliciano Vargas, he found out, doesn’t arrive until just before the class starts, and even then he’s a mess, and all over the place. Feliciano Vargas, he decides, has to be the worst person to be a teacher aid for in the world. 

“Ciao! Ciao!” He calls to the students as they exit the class. He turns to Arthur and smiles brightly. “Grazie! You were so good today! I know you don’t understand the language, but I’m glad that you are my assistant, because you are so smart and good at your job!” He says excitedly before grabbing the homework from the assignments bin and starts to grade silently. 

Arthur sits there, watching Feliciano for a few moments. “Mr. Vargas, is there anything you need?” He asks, voice irritated. Feliciano glances up then giggles softly. 

“We’re both adults, you can just call me Feliciano.” The Italian assures. Arthur blushes and nods, waiting for more. Feliciano smiles happily. “If you have any homework you should work on that first. But I also need these papers filed in that cabinet. Put it under the student’s name, and if there isn’t a name, just put it back in the basket and I’ll ask about it tomorrow.” He hums softly. “Then I need all these papers copied for tomorrow, we’re watching a movie and this is the note taker.” Feliciano sets out a basket with a small pile of papers. “I need thirty copies of this packet, I need them stapled together in order. They’re numbered. If you can’t do all of that, just let me know and I’ll take some of the work.” He smiles. “Also I need these copied while you’re at the copy machine. It’s the papers explaining their next big project. Again I need thirty copies of this packet, stapled in order.” He sets the basket on top of the other one. 

Arthur’s eyes widen. He hadn’t expected Feliciano to be so organized, but he gets to work filing the papers in the folders. They’re all finished assignments, and most kids have fairly good grades. Either Feliciano is too kind of a teacher, or a very good one. He turns to watch the Italian grading and sighs softly, looking back down at the papers. “You should teach me Italian as well, so I can help you grade. I need to be able to do that.” He says. Feliciano glances over at him then smiles a bit and nods. 

“Alright. I’ll give you lessons. But not during the school day. I have lots of resources for beginners as well as people who are experts.” Feliciano sets aside his papers and leans on his hand. “We could do it here or at my home, I don’t mind either way. I just need to clean up a little bit at home.” Arthur nods and looks down at his papers. 

“Your house if probably a better idea. So starting tomorrow? We’ll go everyday of the week that is open for both of us?” Arthur offers, hunting for a name on the paper then setting it aside when he doesn’t find one. He continues 

Feliciano smiles brightly. “Yeah, sounds great.” He responds and gets back to grading. “I’m open everyday. On weekends you can come over earlier and the lessons can be longer.” He responds. Arthur nods and finishes putting away the papers in silence. Afterwards he takes the packets and walks down to the office to make copies for Feliciano. 

Feliciano finishes grading, since that assignment was especially easy and was just meant to be a cushion for their final toward the end of the semester. He is glad most kids got a hundred percent correct on it, then files their papers himself and starts to tidy up the classroom. He sharpens the pencils he keeps for kids to borrow and restocks the lined paper. Feliciano rarely uses the textbooks, and thus doesn’t have to adjust those. 

Arthur comes back with the first packet. “I didn’t know how to set the printer to staple them so I haven’t yet.” He says. 

Feliciano nods and takes the basket, starting to staple them. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do it. I have nothing else yet.” He says gently, smiling brightly. “They’re going to turn in their essays over email. But those aren’t due until Friday.” He staples papers while Arthur leaves to go get the other packet. Feliciano grabs another stapler and hands it to Arthur. “It’s going to take you a while to catch up to some of my classes. They’re third and fourth years and on, but when you get the hang of it, I’ll let you help out with the first and second years.” 

Arthur nods. “Alright.” He works in silence. Feliciano smiles softly and kicks his legs as he reads and staples. He stands up when he’s done and sets them on the table near his turn in box. He sits down and checks his emails, helping the kids that ask him for help. He picks up the phone and calls the Spanish teacher, having a quick discussion on the event they’re holding for all the kids learning latin based languages then hangs up. 

Arthur finishes and pushes the pile to Feliciano. “This is it, right? I’m going to head home. See you tomorrow, and I’ll follow you to your place.” He says gently, stepping over to his backpack when he gets the confirmation. 

“Yep! I’ll make dinner.” He responds, smiling brightly. Arthur can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Late Day 5: Teachers


End file.
